The Start Of a New Beginning
by icecoldpain
Summary: Its been one week into the Hols at privet drive, harry's had his nightmare and rons coming again to get him! i wonder how's life in 5th year....
1. the start of a new beginning

A/N: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of these characters, they are all owned by the famous J.K Rowling. Any resemblance to anyone, dead or living, is purely coincidental.  
  
Anyway, this is written by my friend Patricia and me, hope it sounds Harry- ish enough for H.P fans and we both hope to get good reviews!  
  
Chapter 1: The Hols at Privet Drive  
  
Three loud raps on the door jerked Harry awake from his nightmare. Drowsily, he turned in his sheets and glanced at the broken alarm clock on the bedside table, he had only been asleep for 5 minutes. What had the nightmare been about? He closed his eyes as he tried to recall the nightmare, his train of thoughts was sharply interrupted by Uncle Vernon bellowing from downstairs. " BOY! If you don't get down here now, I'm going to throw out every one of your crackpot items from that freak school of yours, starting with that confounded bird!" Groaning, Harry tossed his sheets off his bed and climbed out, "COMING UNCLE VERNON!" He shouted as put on his black rimmed glasses and pulled on an oversized t-shirt from the collection of vintage shirts he had "inherited" from a rather large-sized cousin, scrap that, make it elephant-sized he thought to himself. Instinctively, he reached up with his hands and combed his rather messy fringe down, covering the lightning scar on his forehead.  
  
When he reached the dining table, it was a mess. The effort put in last year to stop Dudley growing horizontally had worked, to a certain extent, that was. The school nurse had told the Dursleys that Dudley had shed off the necessary pounds and no longer needed to follow the dietary list, however he had to eat healthily and not over eat. That point was of course over looked, and Dudley had gone back to stuffing himself like the pig he was. As he pulled a chair out, no one spoke a word to him. As usual, he was being ignored because he was different from the Dursleys, a freak, as Uncle Vernon and the family called him. Staring across the table, he looked at the remnants of the breakfast Aunt Petunia had cooked, he managed to make out what looked like a dish of pancakes and maybe two or three eggs. Shrugging, he reached out to fork himself a half eaten pancake. As he chewed slowly, his mind started to wander towards the nightmare he had the night before.  
  
Now he remembered the nightmare, it was all about the Triwizard Tournament held last year. As he slowly remembered the details of the nightmare, a dull ache was revived. It was painful enough for him to remember the grief he had caused to the Diggory family. Even as the holidays were here and the new school term approached, he still couldn't help blaming himself for the death of Cedric Diggory. However in his nightmare, there was something different about the encounter with Voldemort, but no matter how hard he thought about it, he just could not place it.  
  
Suddenly, he was jerked back from his thoughts by the sound of dishes and cutlery being gathered. He glanced ahead of him and saw Aunt Petunia keeping the remnants of the food. "But I haven't finished, Aunt Petunia." He started to protest. "If you wanted to eat, boy, you should have eaten instead of sitting there day dreaming, now go to your room!" barked Uncle Vernon as he rustled his papers aside and cast a nasty glance at him. Next to him, his elephant-sized cousin sniggered loudly and Harry scowled at him. "Dad! He scowled at me!" Dudley suddenly shrieked. "POTTER!!" Uncle Vernon turned purple and bellowed at Harry as he scooted up the creaky stairs and bolted himself into the bedroom, slamming the door as he did. The room's shelves shook slightly and an old broken toy of Dudley's clattered to the floor. Suddenly, a minute ball of feathers slammed into his face, he didn't have to think twice to know what it was. "Pig!" he cried as he snatched Ron's minute owl out of the air. It twittered at him madly as he tore the letter off Pigwidgeon's leg. The parchment was blotted with ink and Ron's messy handwriting flowed down it.  
Dear Harry,  
  
How's life with the muggles so far? Percy's been ranting up and down the house about how You-Know-Who can't be back, I reckon he's just freaked and knows that You-Know-Who's is back, like the gibbering idiot he is. Anyway, he got reinstated as another assistant at the ministry, this time he's helping a git called Rumspike in the cauldron department, I guess they were made for each other. Fred and George are, as usual, up to their knees in the Weasely Wizard Wheezes. Of course they restarted with a few glitches. Mom caught them meddling again and confiscated some new jokes. But Fred and George told me that they have more, can't tell though, they're always either locked up in their room or outside experimenting with the gnomes, once they've caught a few, in the woods. Anyway, I wrote to tell you that Dad plans on coming to fetch you. After your Uncle tried to hit him with ornaments last year, he reckons you'll be safer with us. Also since them muggles cant do nuts if You-Know-Who appears at your doorstep. Send your reply and we'll come by and get you on the 24th at around 3pm .  
  
Ron  
  
P.S we WON'T come by Floo powder again, don't worry.  
Harry grinned at the blotted parchment as he folded it up and tucked it under a spell book lying on his broken desk. Then he unbolted the door and made his way downstairs again.  
  
He found Uncle Vernon sitting in front of the newly boarded fireplace, something he had taken time off to do by himself and gloated on about for a week. "Er...Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked cautiously, he received a grunt from the rustled papers. " My friend Ron, the one who came last year? Yea.well. he's asked me if I would like to go over to his house to spend the rest of the hols, so could I go?" The papers rustled even more and Harry caught sight of Uncle Vernon's face turning a brilliant shade of colours. "How will they be coming? Not by some powder through the fire place or something will they? Or maybe they'll come through the toaster? Hmm, boy?" Uncle Vernon spat nastily at Harry as he lowered his papers. "Err.no..they wont." Harry replied as he fought to keep his face straight at the prospect of the Weasleys coming through the toaster. Then, as usual, he saw the cogs working in Uncle Vernon's head. If Harry wasn't allowed to go, that stupid old fool of a wizard who blasted his fireplace last year might come again and blast him instead, or Harry might write his Godfather and the Dursleys would be in trouble. Uncle Vernon stared at Harry and finally spat, " Go! But make sure that.that..that wizard! Doesn't come by the fireplace, oven or stove! I spent a great deal of effort on that masterpiece at the fireplace!" Harry grinned to himself and made his way back to his room. 


	2. the reply

Harry trudged up the stairs, and was immediately blocked by his over-sized elephant of a cousin. Dudley snickered and scoffed at him, "Your freak friends are coming to get you, eh, boy?" Dudley smirked as he imitated his father's voice. "I admit, that voice imitation was pretty good, but yea, they are coming. Just hope the twins don't forget to bring the toffees." Harry grinned as he watched Dudley's face turn a brilliant shade of maroon. "Keep it up, Dudley. You are starting to look a bit like Uncle Vernon." Harry chuckled as he pushed pass Dudley, who apparently made no attempt to stop him, maybe in fear of getting another tongue enlargement.  
  
In the safety of his room, Harry got to his knees and pried open the loose floor board. He searched around a bit till he fished out a half used bottle of ink, a new quill and a piece of parchment. Then he started his letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Life's not bad here, the muggles have agreed to let me go, anything to keep me out of their hair. Anyway, can't wait to see the burrow again, muggles say you can come as long as you don't pop out from the toaster or oven. Dudley, that fat oaf, he thinks that Fred and George are coming along for the merry ride, boy you should have seen his face turn maroon at the thought of having another tongue enlargement. So, yeah, I'll be waiting. Thank god we aren't going by Floo. The muggles will have another fit if their fireplace gets blown up again. Did I mention Uncle Vernon thinks that he can stop your dad from using Floo by boarding it up? What a git he is, isn't he? Anyway, thanks for being my saviour again, can't wait to see your family again!  
  
Harry  
  
P.S. Did you invite Hermione? If you didn't, you'd better. She'll be furious if she found out you didn't invite her.  
  
Harry folded the parchment and looked around the room. He finally found Pigwidgeon flapping hysterically around Hedwig, who looked very disturbed by the minute owl and occasionally snapped at him with her beak. Harry snatched Pig out of the air and attached the letter to him. Pig twittered loudly and took off into the horizon. Harry watched as the minute owl turned into a little speck, which didn't take very long, since Pig was a little speck. 


End file.
